ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Kingdom (canada)
Magic Kingdom is the first-built of the five theme parks at the Walt Disney World Resort in Vaughan, Ontario. its layout and attractions are similar to all of the Disney Parks of the Magic Kingdom. Lands Main article: List of Magic Kingdom attractions Magic Kingdom is divided into 6 themed "lands. with the hub in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle of the park and lead to these lands. narrow gauge Walt Disney World Railroad runs along the perimeter of the park and makes stops at World Bazaar, Frontierland, Fantasyland & Tommorrowland. World Bazaar World Bazaar is the first "themed land" inside the main entrance of the many 'Disneyland'-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world, it also has the same train station above the entrance as in Disneyland in California & Hong Kong. Sleeping Beauty Castle stands in the distance beyond the end of the street. The area near here is referred to as Town Square; most of the day, there are characters available for a meet and greet here. Current attractions * Magic Kingdom Railroad - Main Street Depot. * City Hall * The Disney Gallery * Harmony Barber Shop * Main Street Vehicles * Main Street Cinema * Main Street Theater * The Walt Disney Story * Plaza Gardens * Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom * Main Street Trolley Show * Omnibus * Penny Arcade * Crystal Arcade * Horse-Drawn Streetcars (3 ft (914 mm) gauge tramway) * Magic Kingdom Band * Ragtime Piano Dining * Refreshment Corner * Main Street Market House (sponsored by Starbucks) * Plaza Inn * Tony's Town Square Restaurant * Casey's Corner * Crystal Palace * Club 33 * Ice Cream Cones * Sweetheart Cafe * Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor * Walt's - An American Restaurant * Plaza Gardens Restaurant * Victoria's Home-Style Restaurant * Popcorn, Cotton Candy, Frozen Lollipops Cart Shopping * Emporium * 20th Century Music Company * Main Street Magic Shop * Newsstand * Disney Clothiers, Ltd. * Penny Arcade * Main Street Gallery * Uptown Jewelers * The Chapeau * Main Street Toy Shop (sponsored by Toys R Us) * Town Center Fashions * Grand Emporium * Camera Center * Main Street Motors * Castle View Gifts Adventureland Adventureland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. It is themed to resemble the remote jungles in Africa, Asia, South America, and the South Pacific. "To create a land that would make this dream reality", said Walt Disney, "we pictured ourselves far from civilization, in the remote jungles of Asia and Africa." Current attractions * Roaring Rapids, is a river rapids ride. is the same ride as in Shanghai Disneyland attraction. inside Volcano Mountain. * Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure, 'a ride, located in Fort Snobbish, based on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean films. Guests, riding in magnetically propelled boats, will travel past audio-animatronic and projected depictions of Davy Jones's underwater treasure, a sea battle, and a sword fight between Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones. * '''Pirates of the Caribbean, '''is a water-based dark ride at the Magic Kingdom. same ride as in Florida Version. * '''Explorer Canoes, is a canoe ride in Adventureland to Frontierland & Fantasyland. * Aladdin's Enchanted Passage, is a walkthrough attraction at the Magic Kingdom.The attraction features a series of showcase windows which recreate scenes from the Disney movie Aladdin. the same attraction as in Disneyland in Paris. * Tarzan's Treehouse, is a walk through attraction at the Magic Kingdom. the same attractionas in Disneyland & Hong Kong Disneyland. * Rafts to Tarzan Treehouse, '''is a raft attraction that travels to Adventureland to Tarzan's Treehouse. * '''Jungle Cruise, '''is an attraction located in Adventureland with the same ride as in all of the parks & the fire scene from Hong Kong Version. * '''Volcano Mountain, '''is an attraction located in Adventureland at the Magic Kingdom. same ride as in Ripsaw Falls at Islands of Adventure. * '''Journey to Volcano Mountain, '''is a Volcano-themed play area at the Magic Kingdom. same attraction as in Camp Discovery at Shanghai Disneyland. * '''Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room, '''is an attraction located in the Magic Kingdom, same attraction as in Califronia & Japan version with Stitch. * '''Pirate's Adventure (Treasures of Seven Seas), same attraction as in Florida. * Captain Hook's Ship, '''is a walk through attraction at the Magic Kingdom * '''Jungle Drumming, '''is the same verison as in Hong Kong Disneyland. * '''Liki Tikis, '''is a water area. same verison as in Hong Kong Disneyland. * '''Tomb Raider: The Ride, is a indoor launch enclosed roller coaster attraction at the Magic Kingdom. the same attraction layout of Revenge of the Mummy ride at Universal Studios Florida. based of the film Tomb Raider. * Magic Kingdom Railroad - Adventureland Depot. Dining & Refreshments: *''' Bengal Barbecue''' * ' Tiki Juice Bar' * ' Tropical Imports' * ' Aloha Isle' * ' Tortuga Tavern' * ' Sunshine Tree Terrace' * ' Fresh Fruit Oasis' * Captain Hook's Galley * Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost * Outback Steakhouse * River View Cafe * Safari Snacks * Tribal Table * Outdoor vending cart Shopping: *'Adventureland Bazaar' *'Pirate's Bazaar' *'Island Supply' *'Safari Trading Company' *'Pirate Treasure' *'South Seas Traders' *'Tiki Tropic Shop' *'Temple Traders Boutique' *'The Captain's Chest' *'Captain Hook's Store' *'Tomb Treasures' Frontierland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Themed to theAmerican Old West of the 19th century, Frontierlands are home to cowboys and pioneers, saloons, red rock buttes and gold rushes. Every instance of Frontierland has a Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and a stretch of riverfront. Other attractions sometimes found in this land include Big Thunder Mountain, the Country Bear Jamboree, Tom Sawyer Island and a steam-powered riverboat, & a steel Inverted roller coaster. Rides & Attractions: * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, is an indoor/outdoor mine train roller coaster,some scenes are (the same queue & ride station in Florida, in the beginning of the ride paris version beginning where a turn & a drop is then the California version of climbing up the first hill a caverns full of stalactites then At the top of the lift hill, trains pass under a waterfall and drop to the left. Then this is followed by a right hand turn, after which the track crosses under the second lift hill and drop. After crossing under the second lift hill drop then it makes a left hand turn onto a trestle. The train runs along the river, then makes a slight right hand turn as it approaches a mining camp and suddenly falls through a washed out section of the trestle. The trestle drop also contains an on-ride camera. After splashing down into the water, the trains go around a left turn & the track drops down to the coyote peak to the sounds of coyotes because it can be heard as the train descends into a long, dark tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, the train hits a trim brake, exits the tunnel, and climbs the second lift hill. At the top of the lift, an animatronic goat bleats at passing guests as the train drops away to the right, crosses under the lift hill, and rises up into a downward spiraling clockwise helix. Leaving the helix, the train shoots through a small canyon, then drops down into a mining camp, where it hits another trim brake. The train then makes a left hand turn, enters another tunnel, and climbs the third lift hill. As the train climbs the lift, the tunnel is with earthquake & dynamited, and with artificial smoke is blasted in guests' faces as the train crests the lift and exits the tunnel & to a left turn onto a straightaway on the side of the water, speeding up as it races towards a tunnel portal. Trains pass into the tunnel and enter the return tunnel. The train encounters a swarm of bats in the tunnel as it makes another sharp counter-clockwise turnaround and goes down a steep drop to cross under the water. The trains continue to accelerate through the dark until it pops out of the exit portal hit a trim brake, then make a right hand turn into the final brakes. The train then travels by the buildings of Rainbow Ridge as it returns to the station. * The Haunted Mansion, 'is a dark ride attraction located at the Magic Kingdom. The Haunted Mansion features a ride-through tour in Omnimover vehicles called ''Doombuggies, and a walk-through show is displayed to riders waiting in the line queue. The attraction utilizes a range of technology, from centuries-old theatrical effects to modern special effects featuring spectral Audio-Animatronics. * 'Bandit, '''is a steel inverted roller coaster at the Magic Kingdom. a clone ride of Sliver Bullet at Knott's but with a steep drop at the end of the lift hill from Batman at Six Flags. * '''Big Thunder Ranch, ' is an attraction at the Magic Kingdom. It includes an outdoor petting zoo, a walk-through cabin, and a variety of scenery meant to create the atmosphere of a Western ranch. It is located in Frontierland, close to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Inside one can find sheep, goats, cows, and other farm animals. Among these animals are the two turkeys who received presidential pardons in honor of Thanksgiving. * '''Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes, is a free-floating canoe experience at the Disneyland park in Anaheim, California. Boarding from the park’s Frontierland section, up to twenty visitors paddle a canoe around the Rivers of America, accompanied by two guides. * Rainbow Caverns Mine Train, 'is a mine train roller coaster through the new ''Living Desert, Rainbow Falls & hit the Maverick at the top of the mountain. A Similar ride of Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars at Hong Kong Disneyland. * '''Sailing Ship ''Columbia, ''is a full-scale replica of Columbia Rediviva, the first American ship to circumnavigate the globe. * Frontierland Shootin' Arcade, '''is an attraction at the Magic Kingdom. simulates a shootout in Tombstone, Arizona, over Boot Hill in 1850. The gallery includes a jail, hotel, bank, and cemetery with targets which are animated when shot. There are a total of 97 targets in the shooting gallery. Originally, the guns shot lead pellets, but were replaced with infra-red light rifles due to the maintenance costs of repainting the targets almost every night. This would use 2,000 gallons of paint a year. * '''Tom Sawyer Island, is an artificial island surrounded by the Rivers of America at the Magic Kingdom. It contains caves with references to Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean film series and Mark Twain characters from the novel The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, and provides interactive, climbing, and scenic opportunities. & it's a clone version of Disneyland version in California. * Country Bear Jamboree, is an attraction at the Magic Kingdom. The attraction is a stage show with audio-animatronic figures. Most of the characters are bears who perform Country music. Characters rise up to the stage on platforms, descend from the ceiling, and appear from behind curtains. The audience includes audio-animatronic animal heads mounted on the walls who interact with characters on stage. * Magic Kingdom Railroad -''' '''Frontierland Depot. * Geyser Gulch, ''' * '''Pocahontas Indian Village, Restaurants and refreshments: * The Golden Horseshoe Cafe * Big Thunder Ranch Barbecue * Stage Door Cafe * Golden Oak Outpost * Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn & Cafe * Plaza Pavilion Restaurant * Chuck Wagon * The Canteen * Hungry Bear Restaurant * Mile Long Bar * Silver Spur Steakhouse Shopping: * The Spirit of Pocahontas Shop * Frontier Trading Post * Westward Ho Trading Company * General Store * Western Wear * Big Thunder Photographer Fantasyland Fantasyland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. Fantasyland has 3 themed areas. & Fantasyland is also the largest land in the park. Gardens of Imagination: The "hub" of the park, this land features Walt & Mickey Statue from Disneyland, seven themed gardens as well as rides and attractions. Gardens of Imagination will celebrate the wonders of nature and the joy of imagination, as guests leave everyday life behind to enjoy the seven whimsical gardens. Guests will take a spin on the Fantasia Carousel, and enjoy the area’s iconic Disney entertainment, including Castle stage shows and World of Color, Fantasmic, & Magic Kingdom Forever, From several places in this land, guests will enjoy Disney's Festival of Fantasy, an exciting parade with the musical soundtrack and colorful performers on the longest parade route in a Disney park. Rides & Attractions: * Garden of the 13 Friends, 'A garden featuring each of the 12 animals, represented by Disney and Pixar characters. The 12 Disney characters included in the ''Garden of the 12 Friends are the following: * '''The Rat: Rémy from Ratatouille. * The Ox: Babe the Blue Ox from Paul Bunyan. * The Tiger: Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. * The Rabbit: Thumper from Bambi. * The Dragon: Mushu from Mulan. * The Snake: Kaa from The Jungle Book. * The Horse: Maximus from Tangled. * The Sheep: The lambs featured in the "Jolly Holiday" song in Mary Poppins. * The Monkey: Abu from Aladdin. * The Rooster: Alan-a-Dale from Robin Hood. * The Dog: Pluto. * The Pig: Hamm from Toy Story. * The Mouse: Sorcerer Mickey from Fantasia. * Fantasia Carousel, ''' * '''Sleeping Beauty Castle Garden, a garden located in front of a 200 ft Castle, featuring a stage for shows * World of Color, ''' * '''Fantasmic, * Magic Kingdom Forever, is a fireworks and projection mapping show , Magic Kingdom features fireworks launched both from backstage areas and from selected locations within the park, as well as the largest projection mapping display ever presented in a Disney Park. During the show, video and images are projected on Sleeping Beauty Castle, the buildings along Main Street USA, the facade of It's a Small World, and along the Rivers of Fronterland with Big Thunder Mountain (on the water screens from Legends of Fronterland,) using a total of 25 projectors. The projections in each area are different in order to evenly distribute crowds and to encourage people to view the show multiple times from different locations. The show also features lasers, searchlights, fountains and other effects. The show features themed sections: "Open": A traditional fanfare, complete with 100 high powered searchlights (most of which form a diamond over Sleeping Beauty Castle), opens the show. As images of orange groves are projected around the viewing areas, the opening narration describes how, 60 years ago, the area where Disneyland currently stands was an orange grove. As the projected oranges grow larger, they burst into pixie dust. Walt Disney’s declaration that "as long as there’s imagination left in the world, Disneyland will never be complete" ushers in Peter Pan and a live action Tinker Bell. Peter encourages Tinker Bell to sprinkle her pixie dust on the castle as they show the audience "how magical this place can be", leading into "Live the Magic. “ The first area we go to is Main Street & featuring the original announcement from the Disneyland Railroad is heard, as is the whistle and bell of DLRR #1, C.K. Holliday. Then music from Main Street, U.S.A. such as Maple Leaf Rag and Mickey’s Soundsational Electrical Parade is heard as Old Glory is projected onto Sleeping Beauty Castle. Then we get to Adventureland featuring the Music from Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room, then to Volcano Mountain with the volcano exploding fire & finally with Pirates Of The Caribbean as flare fireworks are launched from the Volcano’s Peak. According to some visitors, there is a "cannon fight" of sorts between Fantasyland and Adventureland. Also, with fountains & six jets of fire shoot from the sides of the castle during the segment. Then we go to Frontierland first we go to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad then we go to The Haunted Mansion where we a heart beating sound at the end of the segment. Then to a fantasy place called Fantasyland & Sesame Street Kingdoms of Fun & The music and sounds from various rides in Fantasyland. Then we go to the future of tomorrow of Tomorrowland we plays sound effects, narration, and music from Space Mountain, Stitch’s Great Escape, Tron ride, Tomorrowland Speed City Raceway, Buzz Lightyear attraction & Tomorrowland Speedway roller coaster,with big finale fire explosion. "Finale": The projections of the orange groves return and the narration declares that Disneyland will continue to grow and that "the magic, as Walt assured us, will never end." Searchlights, lasers, and projections of Sleeping Beauty Castle, the buildings on Main Street, and the facade of It's a Small World moving and dancing accompany "When You Wish upon a Star" from Pinocchio and a reprise of "Live the Magic." As the buildings 'disintegrate' and the finale culminates, a projection of Walt hand-in-hand with Mickey Mouse is shown and Walt Disney is heard exclaiming that To all who come to this happy place: Welcome, A bright ensemble of fireworks punctuate the finale& the show also ends with an explosive hell fire. And also the show ends as confetti is launched from the rooftops of Main Street & the castle area. * Disney's Festival of Fantasy, * The Curse Of Sleeping Beauty Castle The Ride, It is a hybrid ride, combining roving motion-simulating vehicles, 3D videos projected onto screens physical sets, in-vehicle music and special effects (lasers ,wind, water, fog, fire, a big fire breathing audio animatronic dragon and lighting), all perfectly synchronized, First before you go on the ride you go to a mystery tour from Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour from TDL then when the dragon come the dragon breathe fire on the tour guide & she gone and a voice a maleficent tell them to go in the castle then when the doors are automagically open then they go into the ride for a scary experience into Sleeping Beauty Castle. but with a sign warning that scenes within the ride may be too intense for young children. The Curse of the Sleeping Beauty Castle The Ride is at Castle Courtyard area of Fantasyland. Castle Courtyard: Rides & Attractions: * Alice in Wonderland, '''Same ride in all of the parks but it is a Indoor & Outdoor Wild Mouse Coaster. many scenes were updated with digitally projected images and effects (some of which include footage taken from the film, as well as some new animation), the Cheshire Cat figures received new special effects, and new figures of Alice were added to the Tulgey Wood and Mad Tea Party scenes. First we have a lift hill at the beginning & with a same first drop like The Fly at Canada’s Wonderland when Riders escape by pushing their way through the courtroom doors past two guards poised to attack then The vehicles then leave the ride building's second floor to a drop & with sharp turns descend in a winding path on a giant vine past the ride queue, before heading to the final scene at the Mad Tea Party. After the Mad Hatter and March Hare sing "A Very Merry UnBirthday", Alice proclaims that it's her unbirthday too. The White Rabbit ducks as a giant unbirthday cake with a dynamite candle explodes then to a little drop and exit the building to a full stop and back to the station. * '''Dumbo the Flying Elephant, '''a classic Disney ride, if you don want to go on ride then you go to the tent that children can be a part of the circus playground. * '''King Arthur Carousel, A classic carousel ride in Fantasyland. * It's a Small World, '''the same building in Disneyland in California and the same ride from all of the Disney Parks. * '''Mad Tea Party, '''A classic teacup ride same as the other Disney Parks but with a tent from Florida. * '''Peter Pan Flight, '''a same ride & car of all the Disney Parks but with a different track in Shanghai Disneyland. * '''Mystic Manor, '''is a kids version of The Haunted Mansion with the same trackless ride system developed at Pooh's Hunny Hunt in Tokyo Disneyland & the same building as in Hong Kong Disneyland. * '''Princess Fariytale Hall, Same building & attraction as Florida. * Casey Jr. Circus Train, Same version in California, take you to 3 areas of Fantasyland. * Pinocchio’s Daring Journey, Same ride in all of the Disney parks, But with extended scenes a audio animatronic whale with animated eyes & Fog effects inside the whale mouth. * Fantasyland Theater, is a Cinema Theater that feature some Disney films, Fantasyland Theater is at Castle Courtyard area of Fantasyland. * Voyage to the Crystal Grotto, The same ride in Shanghai Disneyland & Disneyland in California‘s Storybook Land Canal Boats, Voyage to the Crystal Grotto ride is at Castle Courtyard area of Fantasyland. this ride is outside of Fantasyland area & beneath the castle, & takes riders past scenes from movies including Tangled, Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story, Sleeping Beauty, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Lion King, Aladdin, Mulan, Fantasia, and Beauty and the Beast. * Enchanted, is a dark ride * Sleeping Beauty Castle Express, a mine train ride around to Sleeping Beauty Castle & Fantasyland into the mountain & a same drop of Everest at animal kingdom in Florida feature (helix, 2 LIM launch tracks one at the start of the ride & one after you went to a 40-foot drop & into a huge rock dragon with orange fog display will look like fire & out the mountain, 40-foot drop track into the mountain & special effects inside the mountain (lighting, fog, spraying water & fire,) * The Flying Unicorn, Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Canada)